powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jindrax
Jindrax is the "Duke of Orgs" and the Master of Blades, as he uses knives and swords in battle. He had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor Earhardt and is the best friend (and, possibly, the love interest) of Toxica, the "Duchess of Orgs" and Mistress of Magic. He seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, (which Toxica seemed to be fairly jealous of), but a deep love for Toxica. He resurrected Toxica from Spirit World using her re-energized severed horn. He retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Toxica so they can find themselves. Character History Jindrax is known for his skill with Knives and occasionally swords, and uses them constantly in battle - he was particularly a battle rival to Taylor (Yellow Ranger). In a few episodes, he causes monsters to grow using Toxica's staff and reciting the spell, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" He is also fond of the word "Inconceivable". He was later transformed and brainwashed, along with Toxica, into Super Jindrax by Master Org after they discovered that he was a human. He is released from this state after being defeated by the Animarium Armor, and set out with Toxica to free the general Mandilok; together, they were able to depose Master Org (having since lost his powers) and seemingly kill him for good. However, the two were mistreated under Mandilok, and Toxica was actually destroyed in battle with the Rangers. He has a brother named Juggelo, who was imprisoned along with the other Orgs 3000 years ago. Together, the two form "Team Carnival" (a reference to their clown like appearances). In one episode, Jindrax eats Toxica's magic beans to grow large and fight alongside Juggelo. After Juggelo is destroyed, the effect of the beans wears off and Jindrax shrinks to his normal size. This makes him the only Org ever to grow large and return to normal (indeed, Toxica warned him that this was normally not possible). After Juggelo's death, Toxica joins Team Carnival in his stead. Jindrax later brought Toxica back from the netherworld she had been sent to by charging her severed horn with energy from the Rangers' weapons. The two aided the Rangers in a battle against Master Org and his revived Duke Org Generals, including Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok. After the battle he then leaves to travel the world with Toxica and "find himself". Jindrax was voiced by Richard Cansino for four episodes, and later his US suit actor Danny Wayne Stallcup (credited in this series as Danny Wayne) who played Jindrax in his human-guise prior to the series beginning. Personality Though he can be goofy and harmless at times, he is ruthless, sadistic, and arrogant, and is willingness of do whatever it takes to prove his undying loyalty to Master Org. He has an amicable and sibling-like relationship with Toxica, and the two often work together through thick and thin, until her death. When she died, he decided that being an Org is not worth it and outright denounces his loyalty to Master Org, saying he has "no heart". This proves that while he can alternate from being a goofball to a serious and vicious villain from time to time, he always has morality and would choose his best friend over loyalty to the Master. He is also a capable sorcerer, so he is able to revive Master Org and Toxica quite easily. Powers and abilities. *'Strength - '''As one of the main antagonists of Wild Force, Jindrax is stronger than any Org monster (except maybe Locomotive Org or the Mut-Orgs) and is roughlly on par with Toxica. The only ones known to be stronger than him are both Master Orgs and Mandilok. Even for Taylor (Yellow Ranger) who has been a Ranger for over a year fighting Orgs, she often has trouble dealing with his swordmanship and quickness in their many battles. *'Durability-'As one of the main villains, Jindrax can take hits from even Master Org and be relatively unharmed. A massive blast from Master Org's hand only knocked him over and did not seem to hurt him. Arsenal. *'Daggers-'Jindrax wields twin daggers to aid him in combat. **'Energy Blasts-'Jindrax can fire red energy blasts from his daggers, Images Vlcsnap-2018-07-17-00h37m48s752.png|Jindrax and Taylor duking it out (Episode 3) Family *Juggelo - Brother Notes *Richard Cansino voiced Jindrax for four episodes, however it was later felt that the serious voice provided didn't match Jindrax' appearance and Danny Wayne Stallcup (who was also Jindrax' suit actor) was given the role. *Jindrax' "Org Express Card" featured in ''Fishing for a Friend is undoubtedly a pun of the Bat Credit Card featured in Batman and Robin; ''Jindrax even quotes George Clooney's Batman in remarking "Don't leave the cave without it!" *The first half of Wild Force was originally broadcast by Fox, who did not want Cole's parents to be killed, therefore, the writers misled them to believe that Jindrax and Toxica were in fact a brainwashed Richard and Elizabeth Evans, and would be returned to human form at the end of the series. After the transfer of ownership to Disney, this plan was ignored. *He is the only Duke Org in the series never to be destroyed (though Toxica and Zen-Aku were both destroyed at some point, but later revived) Appearances * ''Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 1: Lionheart **Episode 2: Darkness Awakening **Episode 3: Click, Click, Zoom **Episode 4: Never Give Up! **Episode 5: Ancient Awakening **Episode 6: Wishes On The Water **Episode 7: The Bear Necessities **Episode 8: Soul Searching **Episode 9: Soul Bird Salvation **Episode 10: Curse of the Wolf **Episode 11: Battle of the Zords **Episode 12: Predazord, Awaken **Episode 13: Revenge Of Zen-Aku **Episode 14: Identity Crisis **Episode 15: The Ancient Warrior **Episode 16: The Lone Wolf **Episode 17: Power Play **Episode 18: Secrets and Lies **Episode 19: The Tornado Spin **Episode 20: Three's a Crowd **Episode 21: A Father's Footsteps **Episode 22: Sing Song **Episode 23: The Wings of Animaria **Episode 24: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1 **Episode 26: The Master's Last Stand **Episode 27: Unfinished Business **Episode 28: Homecoming **Episode 29: The Flute **Episode 30: Team Carnival **Episode 31: Taming of the Zords **Episode 32: Monitoring Earth **Episode 33: The Soul of Humanity **Episode 35: The Master's Herald, Pt. 1 **Episode 36: The Master's Herald, Pt. 2 **Episode 37: Fishing for a Friend **Episode 38: Sealing the Nexus }} See Also de: Jindrax Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Duke orgs Category:PR Generals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Allies Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form